La noche
by Arwen-chan
Summary: Capitulo final ¿Draco y Ginny quedaran juntos? ¡ENTREN!
1. Default Chapter

Dedicado a mi amiga Lucy... espero que te guste aunque debi hacerlo un poco mas feliz, pero te lo dedico ocn mucho carino: Feliz cumpleaños (espero no haberte dejado sorda con mi cancion de cumpleaños jaja).  
  
La noche  
  
Era un frio noviembre, raramente el cielo estaba despejado de cualquier amanaza de nubes que pronosticaran lluvia. Sentada en un mueble verde oscuro, y con la ventaba abierta una joven perdia sus en la grandes estrellas, aun cristalinos y rojos por tanto llorar. Su rostro inexpresivo y vacio ya no mostraba aquel dolor que la inundaba días antes.  
  
Aún podía escuchar en su mente los gritos de pelea y como él se había ido dejandola en la total soledad. Observo con pereza toda la vacia habitación y aun había restos de la pelea antes suscitada y alguna prenda de él tirada en el piso, no había tenido ganas de recoger ya que queria guardar la ultima vez que habían estado juntos.  
  
No le agradaba entrar a esa habitación, hasta ese dia que se armo de valor. Hacia 4 meses que la habia abandonada, la razon era sencilla: no la amaba. Nunca la había amado con la misma intesidad que ella lo hacia, simplemente le había servido como compañía y asi no se sentia tan solo y tenia a alguien que se preocupara por él.  
  
Recordaba sus ojos grises verla con indiferencia, mientras salia de la habitación con sus maletas y cerrando de un portazo la puerta. Ella con lagrimas en los ojos había salido detrás de él llamandolo con desesperación pero fue ignorada. Solamente se quedo en la puerta viendo como se alejaba y se perdia en la densa niebla.  
  
La noche que llore por ti,  
  
La noche que tus ojos vi dudar  
  
La noche que llore por ti  
  
Como el mar entre las rocas, así me senti,  
  
Como el viento entre hojas, así me sentí.  
  
El tiempo no ha curado aún  
  
La huella que ha dejado nuestro error.  
  
Hacia más de 2 años que comenzaron una relación rapida y loca, como todos decían. Su familia no entendia como ella se enamoro de él y ahora disfrutaban de una sencilla casa a las afueras de Londres.  
  
Era joven, unos 23 años acaba de cumplir ese día en que la había dejado para siempre. Se conocieron en una fiesta, que ella nunca olvidaria y sería la mejor de su vida. Al principio la relación fue dificil pero gracias a la dulcura y tranquilidad de ella se fue tornando en una bella ralación.  
  
Las ultimas semanas, él se fue comportando de manera diferente y fria. Lllegaba tarde, diciendole que tenia "negocios" pero siempre llegaba oliendo a diferentes perfumes femeninos. Despues empezaron las constantes peleas y días que se dejaban de hablar. Ella optaba por irse a la casa de su madre, diciendo que la visitaba por que la extrañaba.  
  
La reconciliacion era lo mejor, ella llegaba a su casa y él la recibia con un gran ramo de flores y la besaba pediendole disculpas y diciendole que la amaba como nunca antes lo había hecho. Despues de ahí pasaban una noche llena de amor y pasion.  
  
Quien permitió que el orgulllo creciera  
  
Nublando los destelllos de la razón.  
  
Te llevaré, al limite de mis sueños,  
  
Te llevaré, donde nace el mar y el cielo,  
  
Te llevaré, mas quedamos en el suelo  
  
Con promesas olvidadas  
  
que rompieron nuestro amor.  
  
Su mirada se detuvo en una reciente foto en donde los dos se veian abrazados y ella mostraba orgullosa su anillo de compromiso. Aun tenia colocado ese anillo en su mano, y por el momento no se atrevia a quitarselo. Una pequeña lagrima resbalo de su cara y otra vez se perdio en sus recuerdos.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Entro con una felicidad inmensa a su casa, recibida por uno de sus jovenes sirvientes. Inmediatamente fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Se recosto por unos momentos en su cama aun no creyendo la noticia que le acaba de dar el doctor. Vio por cuarta vez el papel donde le decia que el resultado era positivo.  
  
Aun recostada, escucho los pasos seguros de él, se incorporo para esperarlo sentada en la orilla de la cama. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía como iba a reaccionar, pero estaba segura que él se pondria feliz.  
  
Lo vio entrar, desvistiendose y tirando la ropa en el suelo ignorandola, ni un simple saludo le habia dado. Fue al closet buscando una ropa limpia, que consistia en una camisa y pantalon negro y para terminar con su atuendo una fina capa tambien negra.  
  
-Draco - lo llamo molesta por su actitud, no podia creer que aun siguiera enojado con ella.  
  
-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto friamente sn verla y terminandose de abrochar su camisa.  
  
-No es posible que aun sigas enojado porque Harry me vino a visitar –dijo en tono de fastidio.  
  
-Estoy harto Ginny... ya no puedo con esto –dijo sin pensarlo.  
  
--¿Estas terminando conmigo? –preguntaba incredula.  
  
-Si... es lo mejor –dijo él evitando ver su cara.  
  
-No puedes –dijo con un deje de desesperacion en su voz, aun sosteniendo el papel en su mano y dispuesta a decirle en cualquier momento los resultados de sus examenes.  
  
-Claro que puedo... lo estoy haciendo –dijocon sarcasmo, comenzando a sacar ropa de su closet y cajones metiendolos en un maleta.  
  
-Yo te quiero...  
  
-Ya no se que pensar.... –comentó con vacio, suspiro largamente cerrando la maleta.  
  
-¡Dime una razon para que nos tengamos que separar! -grito.  
  
-No podemos estar juntos... quiero darte la oportunidad de tener vida normal, y conmigo no la podras tener -respondio con simpleza.  
  
-No me importa tener una vida normal... te quiero a ti.  
  
-Lo siento Ginny.. esto no puede ser.  
  
-Espera –dijo sujetandolo del brazo  
  
-No lo hagas más dificil -respondio, soltando ocn brusquedad su mano.  
  
-Dime que no me amas -grito en su cara.  
  
-No... ya no te amo – susurro viendola intensamente a sus ojos castaños, lo dejo de sujetar .  
  
Salio sin mirar atrás, y ella reaccionando salio corriendo.  
  
-Draco, tengo algo que decirte –gritaba sin ser escuchada.  
  
Se detuvo en la puerta, con la respiración agitada y observando como se fue perdiendose en la oscuridad de la noche. Se sujeto de la puerta sin poder evitar sollozar tirando el papel al piso.  
  
Fin del flash back  
  
Como el mar entre las rocas, así me senti,  
  
Como el viento entre hojas, así me sentí.  
  
Como ocurrió  
  
Que las sombras  
  
Cubrieron nuestra hermosa luz  
  
Te llevaré, al limite de mis sueños,  
  
Te llevaré, mas quedamos en el suelo  
  
Con promesas olvidadas  
  
Juramentos traicionados  
  
Que rompieron nuestro amor.  
  
Sintio como el pequeño ser que crecia en ella se movia en su interior, acaricio su vientre tranquilizando al pequeño. Era lo unico que le daba fuerzas para continuar con su vida, ahora ya no importaba que él ya no estuviera con ella, solamente queria ser feliz, y recordar todo lo que había pasado como una hermosa historia de amor, que algun dia tenía que terminar.  
  
Fin????....  
  
Dejen reviews  
  


* * *

  
Lucy, espero que te haya gustado... bueno si les gusto dejenme un review, y tal vez lo continue.....  
  
*La cancion es de "Presuntos Implicados" llamada "La noche". 


	2. capitulo 2

Hola a todos, aquí les dejo con un nuevo capitulo. ¡¡¡ Espero que les guste!!!  
  
Capitulo 2.  
  
Se paseaban por las diferentes tiendas de las calles de Londres, admirando los escaparates. Divertida veia todos los nuevos articulos para bebes que exponian en los escaparates. Buscaba con cansancio una cuna perfecta para su pequeño hijo, que dentro de poco naceria.  
  
Los meses había pasado volando, desde que Draco se habpia ido de la casa ella no lo habpia visto. Lo extrañaba, pero no estaba dispuesta a buscarlo, se imaginaba que ahora estaría mas tranquilo y feliz a lado de otras mujeres, en ese momento ya casi no le importa tanto como antes, ahora lo unico que importaba era que su pequeño hijo naciera bien.  
  
-Necesito descansar –decia desesperada Ron, que llevaba cargando multiples bolsas tanto de Ginny como de Hermione.  
  
-Tu quisiste venir –dijo Hermione fastidiada –si quieres vete y regresas por nosotras en unas..mmm... 3 horas ¿Te parece bien Ginny? –pregunto como una sonrisa.  
  
-Creo que si. ... aunque si entramos a la tienda nueva serán más de 3 horas –respondio pensativa Ginny.  
  
-¿Tanto se tardaran?... recuerden que el partido de "quidditch" empezara a las 5. –dijo bajamente, viendo a Hermione con un poco de esperanza de que le dijiera "Si, mi amor en este momento nos vamos para que veas tu partido" , pero en el momento se arrempintio de esas palabras, ya que las chicas que tenian enfrente lo miraban con furia.  
  
-Ah, prefieres un partido de quiddicth que a tu sobrino y tu hijo –dijo Ginny en tono molesto.  
  
-Ejem, hermanita como crees eso... si yo quiero que ellos tengan lo mejor -dijo tratando de encontrar una buena excusa para salir de ese embrollo, asustado por las frias miradas de las mujeres que la acompañaban.  
  
-Anda, vete... como tu no tienes que cargar nueve meses al bebe y soportar los dolores de espalda , pies... tener ascos y vomitos... entre muchas otras cosas –dijo "ofendida" Hermione, acariciando su estomago de 7 meses. Le guiño el ojo a Ginny diciendole que todo era broma.  
  
-Herm, yo no queria decir eso... ahora me quedo. –dijo resignado, tratando de olvidandarse de ver el partido del que todo el mundo magico hablaria por semanas.  
  
-No, te vas y nosotras veremos como regresar –dijo Ginny, tratando de aguantarse la risa por la cara de desesperacion de su hermano.  
  
-Chicas... es que es el ultimo partido del año –dijo con tristeza, pero ahora no estaba dispuesto a irse, no quería que pensaran que no les importaba su hijo y su sobrino.  
  
-Cariño, te dije que te fueras –dijo hablando dulcemente, acariciando su cabello rojo – no hay problema, tomaremos un taxi – termino, dandole un beso en los labios haciendo sonreir.  
  
-Bien, bueno ya me voy que me espera Harry –dijo emocionado - nos vemos en la noche... Herm, tal vez llegue tarde porque me ire a celebrar si ganan los Chuddley Cannons. –grito antes de que se perdiera entre la multitud de personas que transitaban en la concurridas calles.  
  
-Este hombre nunca cambiara –dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.  
  
- Ron siempre será así –respondio también sonriendo Ginny - Mira, entremos a esa tienda –dijo señalando una tienda de productos para bebes. Pasaron enfrente de un restaurant sin darse cuenta que alguien la habia visto.  
  
**/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*  
  
En un lujoso restaurante, se encontraba tomando por segunda vez un café con aquella chica que habia conocido dias antes en un bar. Aun recordaba a su antigua novia y se preguntaba constantemente que hacia y como había reaccioando despues de que él se fue. Tenia mucho tiempo de no saber nada sobre ella, acabab de llegar de la ciudad despues de un viaje de varios meses. A veces tenia unos deseos enormes de ir a verla y tratar de volver, pero ya había decidido olvirse por completo de ella. Simplemente la relacion le habia cansado y queria tener nuevas experiencias con otras mujeres. Se consideraba muy joven para atarse a una sola mujer.  
  
-¿Qué tanto piensas Draco? –dijo la chica que lo veia con mucho interes. La joven era de cabello castaño y ligeramente corto, unos grandes ojos verdes y su piel era palida como la de él. Se vestia elegantemente con una falda negra y una blusa azul de seda.  
  
-Nada, solo observaba como cada vez que te veo te ves mas hermosa –respondio Draco sonriendo, y acercandose a ella besandola.  
  
Se separo y ambos sonrieron. En la otra acera le llamo la atencion unos cabellos pelirrojos. Reconocio enseguida a Ginny y a los demas que la acompañaban. La noto rara, no se veia tan delgada como siempre y tenia un brillo diferente en sus ojos. El se imaginaba que todavia estaria llorando por que la habia dejado, pero ella se veia radiante.  
  
-Ahora vengo –dijo saliendo del restaurant siguiendola de lejos y viendo como entraban en una tienda de bebes.  
  
Entro despues de ellas, observandola escondido entre los estantes.  
  
-Que lindo –exclamaban embargadas de emocion al ver la linda cuna de madera que tenian enfrente.  
  
-No estoy segura, crees que es bonita –dijo insegura por comprarla.  
  
-Me fascina, si tu no la quieres yo la compro para el pequeño Ronnie –dijo Hermione, levantandola la etiqueta para verificar el precio.  
  
-Quedatela... yo quiero algo mas sensillo –dijo con incomodida Ginny.  
  
Draco aun seguia ahí, ella estaba de espaldas buscando en la ropa de recien nacidos, estaba dispuesto acercarse saludarla y preguntarle que hacia ahí comprando cosas para bebes, aunque se imagino que era para la sangre –sucia que estaba embarazada, sonrio despectivamente, imaginarse otro pelirrojo mas en la gran familia Weasley. Deseaba hablar con ella para que se arreglaran las cosas, aunque ya no fueran pareja, quería tenerla de amiga.  
  
-Srita. aquí esta el vestido que me pidio –dijo una señora que le mostro un vestido de noche, pero para embarazadas. –Deje la ayudo a quitarse el abrigo.  
  
Él abrio los ojos cuando ella voltio y mostro un abultado estomago y se media por encima el vestido.  
  
-Voy aparecer pelota –exclamaba con tristeza, extrañando su delgado cuerpo.  
  
-Ginny, te veras perfecta... no creo que a Harry le importe mucho eso.  
  
-Harry es demasiado bueno... en fin lo comprare –respondio acercandose a un espejo para verse mejor el vestido.  
  
-Me separo de ti... y al poco tiempo te consigues a otro y te embarazas –dijo una fria voz a su espalda.  
  
Ella vio su reflejo en el espejo, voltio bruscamente mareandose.  
  
-Draco –exclamo Ginny.  
  
-Al parecer no te importo mucho que te dejara, ya que estás con el estupido de Potter.  
  
-No entiendes... Harry y yo –comenzo a decir tratando de explicar.  
  
-No me des explicaciones, que ya me di cuenta que en verdad nunca me quisiste. –dijo con un deje de rencor en su voz.  
  
-¿Cómo tu lo hiciste? – pregunto dolida. Como se atrevia a decirle eso, penso furiosa.  
  
-Yo...  
  
-Draco, amor ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto la joven que estaba antes con él interrumpiendolos.  
  
-Jennifer, vamonos –dijo cortante, tomandola de la mano ante la mirada atónita de Ginny.  
  
Iba saliendo del lugar cuando un brazo lo detuvo.  
  
-Nunca se te quitara lo estupido... ese niño que espera ella es tuyo –dijo con resentimiento Hermione.  
  
-Estan de acuerdo las dos ¿o que?... ya se porque dicen eso, quieren que ese niño tenga mi apellido y por consiguiente mi fortuna -dijo con desprecio – pero nunca veran una sola moneda de mi dinero.. entendieron NUNCA –grito en dirección de Ginny que solo lo veia con una expresion vacia.  
  
-Ella no necesita de tu dinero, y si fuera de Harry sería mejor para todos –grito Hermione.  
  
Él se fue, dejando a todos los de la tienda en silencio, algunas murmuraban y otras miraban con aprensión a la joven pelirroja que sollozaba en los brazos de us amiga.  
  
-Él nunca me quiso... –dijo cabizbaja, tratando de evitar las lagrimas.  
  
-Nosotros te dijimos una y otra vez que el no era de confianza. –respondio suavemente su amiga.  
  
-Pero yo lo amaba –dijo abrazando a su amiga sollozando con tristeza.  
  
Continuara...  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS!!!  
  
Bien, ¿les gusto? Si es así dejen un bello review que me animara mucho jeje. Gracias por los que me dejaron...aunqeu a la que iba dedicado no me dejo ¬¬* (tú!!!!!!!!! Sabes de quien hablo!!). Bueno, pronto subire el nuevo capitulo.... saludos a mis grandes amigas con las que siempre hablo en el msn.  
  
Anvi Snape: Por Merlin, no se como puedo escribir cosas tan tristes... aunque el capitulo (ya sabes...la muerte de ...) de "Si alguna vez" ese si que lo hice dramatico jaja. Escucha esa cancion, es realmente hermosa, de hecho ese grupo me encanta jeje. Besos!!!!!  
  
T.he O.nly N.ymphadora K.neads S.irius: Si... estoy dramatica ¿algun problema? Jajaja gracias pro dejarme review, HEY...... !__________________________! Mala... eres realmente mala.... como me mencionas la palabra prohibida (Francialandia...huy como me gustaria vivir en ese pais...), te digo que tarde o temprano voy hacer que te guste esa parejita jeje...siempre lo logro!!! Besos!  
  
Lucre: Te voy a enviar una caja de pañuelos jeej porque te hare llorar mas, no se porque me encanta el drama jaja. Beso!  
  
Saray: Wua... me estas dejando muchos reviews GRACIAS!!! Espero que guste este capitulo... saludos!  
  
Padfoot: Prestame a Gary!!!!!! Te prometo juntarlos..no seas mala!!!!!! *Jaja pobre Snuffles... no se como puede vivir contigo*  
  
Mep: Gracias por el fic que me hiciste (de hecho fueron dos jeje ^_^). ¿Qué le paso a Draco?..mmm... no se jaja solo se me ocurrio y si lo voy a continuar y como viste no muchas fans me pidieron continuacion jeje !__________! . Besos! 


	3. Capitulo final

Dedicado a Lucy... gracias por ser tan buena amiga.  
  
**Capitulo 3**  
  
Meditaba las últimas palabras que le había dicho, sabía que tal vez con esa actitud ya la había perdido para siempre. ¿Cómo podía dudar que estaba embarazada de él?, sabía perfectamente que desde que la había dejado, ella no había estado con nadie si así lo hubiera hecho, sería el primero en saberlo. Su amigo Zabini lo tenía atento a las noticias sobre ella, aunque le extrañaba que no le dijera sobre su embarazo. Tal vez ella le pidiera que no le dijera nada, eso lo averiguaría después.  
  
Tal vez era un poco tarde ir hablar con ella y decirle que la amaba y que deseaba estar junto a ella. Pero era imposible acercársele, sus hermanos y el estúpido de Potter no la dejaban sola ni un minuto. La última noticia que le había dicho su amigo era que dentro de pocos días sería padre.  
  
Ahora se encontraba entrando a un hospital, ayudando a caminar a Jennifer que se veía realmente mal. Se sentaron en la sala de espera, él con molestia tomo una de las revistas y comenzó a leerla dándose que no era una revista normal, volteó buscando el dueño de la revista ¿Qué estupido se le ocurre dejar una revista del mundo mágico a la vista de todos? –se preguntó a sí mismo.  
  
-¡Bah!.. nuevamente sale ese estúpido –dijo, leyendo el encabezado de un articulo que hablaba sobre el equipo nacional de Inglaterra, se encontraba una fotografía de Harry, rodeado de sus compañeros mostrando con orgullo la copa de oro del campeonato mundial del quiddicht.  
  
-Draco, deberías ponerme un poco de atención –exclamó furiosa Jennifer, daba indicios en que cualquier momento vomitaría.  
  
-No tengo la culpa de que comieras todo eso –respondió secamente. Esa mujer ya lo había hartado con sus escándalos de todos los días, ahora quería terminar con ella y cuanto antes.  
  
-Ve a buscar a un doctor –dijo cubriéndose la boca para no vomitarse en el piso.  
  
Una enfermera de aspecto gentil, se acercó a ellos cargando muchas libretas donde tenía anotada los datos de los enfermos.  
  
-Señorita Robinson, ahora viene el doctor –dijo la enfermera – acompáñeme, la llevaré a una de las habitaciones desocupadas. -  
  
Ya en su habitación, mientras que era atendida por un doctor de unos 50 años, decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire unos momentos más oliendo ese aroma a hospital, también enfermaría.  
  
-Iré a comprar un café –dijo, para zafarse de la fastidiosa mujer.  
  
Se paseaba entre los pasillos observando a los diferentes pacientes que se encontraban descansando en sus camas. En una de las habitaciones se detuvo al escuchar una voz conocida, se escondió en la habitación continua donde dormía plácidamente un joven.  
  
-Voy hablarle a tus padres y a Ron –avisó Harry dedicando una sonrisa a la persona que estaba adentro.  
  
-Harry no tardes, no quiero estar sola –dijo con dificultad, ya que los dolores se incrementaban a cada segundo.  
  
-No tardaré –dijo, depositándole un beso en la frente. –Gin... ¿Quieres que le hable a él?-  
  
-¡No! Dejó en claro que no deseaba saber nada de mí, ni de nuestro bebé –respondió con un dejo de amargura.  
  
- Ahora vengo, trata de dormir un poco.-  
  
Dejó que saliera, y esperó unos minutos para entrar y poder hablar con ella. Le parecía como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, se notaba cambiada a causa del embarazo, pero aún así la consideraba perfecta. Sus mejillas están rosadas denotando sus características pecas, su cabello más largo de lo normal cubría cierta parte de su rostro que estaba lleno de pequeñas gotas de sudor. Su pecho subía y bajaba acompasado con su respiración. No pudo evitar pasar su mano por la frente con suavidad despejándolo de su cabello rojo.  
  
Ella casi entraba en un profundo sueño, esos calmantes le estaban sirviendo para bajarle los terribles dolores, se despertó cuando sintió que alguien la acariciaba.  
  
-Draco ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó exaltada.  
  
-Yo...-  
  
-No debe tardar en volver Harry... -  
  
-No me interesa, yo soy e que debería estar aquí. –soltó con molestia. Como siempre estaba Harry Potter para intrometerse en sus problemas.  
  
-¡No quiero verte! Lárgate... ¡Hayyy! –gritó, haciendo una mueca de dolor.  
  
-Quisiera decirte que lo siento y que estoy arrepentido... pero...-  
  
-Nunca lo dirías... eres demasiado orgullo para hacer eso.-  
  
-¿Se te ofrece algo, Malfoy? –preguntaron a sus espaldas.  
  
-Potter... me gustaría que por una vez en mi vida no te metieras en asuntos que no te conciernen. -  
  
-Claro, que me concierne. Ginny será mi esposa en los próximos meses. -  
  
-Eso es mentira ¿Verdad, Ginny? –preguntó sin creerlo. De seguro que Potter estaría diciendo eso, sólo para molestarlo.  
  
Ginny no respondió.  
  
-Esto debe... no, Gin tú nunca te casarías con Potter. Siempre me decías que lo querías como un hermano más.-  
  
-Mi hijo necesitaba un padre. –confesó Ginny, con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-¡Yo soy su padre!-espetó Draco.  
  
-No, Draco. Desde que me dejaste sola, este niño es sólo mió... y ahora también será de Harry. -  
  
-Sr. Potter, a estamos listo para el parto –avisó el doctor, su semblante era de preocupación. –La operación, tiene que ser en este instante.-  
  
-¿Le sucede algo grave? –preguntó de inmediato.  
  
-A usted lo estaba buscando, Sr. Malfoy. Su novia está lista para irse.-  
  
Se encontró con la mirada desaprobatoria de Harry, quien sostenía la mano de Ginny. Nunca olvidaría su cara de decepción.  
  
----------------------  
  
Se despertó respirando agitadamente. Aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Nuevamente las mismas pesadillas. Tantos años habían pasado, que sólo era un simple recuerdo, pero había épocas que volvían los recuerdos como si hubieran sido ayer. Giró para verlo dormido. Acarició con suavidad su pelo como años antes lo había hecho.  
  
-Gin, cariño –dijo, adormilado - es todavía de madrugada. Aún falta varias horas para que se levanten a los niños.  
  
-Duerme, me levantaré a tomar un vaso de agua. –dijo suavemente.  
  
Él, cayó al instante en un sueño profundo.  
  
Fue a revisar a sus hijos. Dos pequeños, dentro de poco uno sería un orgulloso alumno del más prestigioso colegio de hechicería y magia.  
  
Primero entró en la habitación del mayor. Dormía con tanta tranquilidad que lo envidiaba. Su pelo rubio resaltaba en la oscuridad de la noche. A lado de su cama, tenía una foto con todos sus primos pelirrojos. Tantos eran que fácil formarían dos equipos de quidditch. Lo besó en la enfrente y sabía que si se daba cuenta que había entrado sin tocar se molestaría. Seguramente diría: "Mamá, ya no soy un niño, debes avisarme antes de entrar".  
  
La puerta de su hija pequeña estaba entre abierta. Escuchó unos leves sollozos.  
  
-Gwen, ¿No puedes dormir? –preguntó maternalmente. Su pequeña sacó la cabecita entre las cobijas. –Dime ¿Te contó algún cuento Brian?  
  
Ella asintió.  
  
-Mi pequeña, sabes que las historias que cuenta son mentiras.  
  
-Pero mi tío Ron, dice que son ciertas... sí pelearon contra un feo troll en un baño cuando estaban en el colegio.- dijo con la voz ligeramente temblorosa.  
  
-¡Oh! El troll de Hawolleen. Jeje, bueno eso es verdad. Pero, sabes que un troll no puede entrar a la casa. Tu papi nos protegería, además tienes a Ginger. –dijo señalando el patio, donde descansaba la perra de raza pastor alemán. -Tengo una idea, vamos a tomar un vaso de leche caliente y galletas de chocolate.  
  
-¡Si! –exclamó con júbilo la niña.  
  
Después de tomarse la leche y comer una infinidad de galletas, la niña se quedó dormida en el regazo de su madre. Con sumo cuidado se levantó, evitando despertarla.  
  
-¿Te ayudo? –preguntó su esposo.  
  
-Pensé que nunca vendrías acompañarme. -  
  
-¿Y perderme otra ronda de galletas de chocolate? Jamás. Solo esperé a que se durmiera esta diablita. Si me veía despierto, no se volvería a dormir.  
  
-Te extrañan, deberías tomarte unas vacaciones. –aconsejó, además ella deseaba estar más tiempo con él.  
  
-Lo sé, Gin. –dijo, besando su frente antes de ir a dejar a la cama a su hija.  
  
Unos momentos después, fue a su habitación. Cuando llego, Ginny ya estaba durmiendo profundamente. Se acostó a su lado, abrazándola.  
  
-Te quiero –susurró, en su oído.  
  
-Yo también, Draco –respondió Ginny, girándose y acurrucándose a él.  
  
¿Cómo había logrado que ella lo volviera a perdonar? Ya no lo recordaba, esa parte del pasado lo había borrado de su mente y su único recuerdo era cuando ella volvió no muy convencida con él dándole una segunda oportunidad. ¿Y Harry?... como tenía idea, sólo le había dicho que se casaría con Ginny para que se diera cuenta que estaba por perderla. En el fondo se lo agradecía, ya que si no lo hubiera hecho, tal vez no estarían juntos.  
  
Volvió a cerrar los ojos, tratando de no imaginar que les deparaba el futuro. En parte no le importaba, mientras estuvieran juntos.  
  
Fin

**¡Dejen review!   
**  
¿Les gusto el final? La verdad este fic no me salio tan bien como quisiera. Disculpa Lucy... te hare otro digno para ti. Otro punto, se que muchas se preguntaran porque siempre pongo en mis fics un niño y una niña, la respuesta es simple: Yo deseo tener una parejita. Jaja, además de que siempre quise un hermano mayor... y me regalaron dos insoportables hermanas mayores ¬¬ En fin, no se puede tener todo en la vida.  
  
Lean mi fic "Frios sentimientos" que es un Ginny & Tom   
  
Estoy nominada en un concurso en una pagina llamada: . Me harian muy feliz si votaran por mi fic. Estoy en "Mejor fanfiction Tragico" por The long and winding road" es un r&hm y tambien como "Mejor Autor" ... ¡¡¡ Que emocionante !!!! La pagina es la Jeje pues espero que se te haya acabado tu caja de pañuelos, porque como veras no fui tan mala con el final... lo sé, no puedo evitarlo dejarlos juntos . Hey, me dejaste 2 reviews... por ustedes tengo tantos jaja. Besos.  
  
Lipi Weasley: Uff... este Draco me quedo como el Draco que siempre me imagino... pero lo endulzo en mis historias. Como veras, al final se volvio al Draco que tanto les gusta. Saluditos.  
  
Tefi: La tercera persona que me dice que no le gusta el comportamiento de Drakin y casi les hago llorar ¡si! Entonces si les hice sentir algo..gracias por leerme y dejarme siemrpe un lindo review. Cierto, se parece a otro que se llama "Tratando de olvidar". La verdad lo hice inconscientemente, ya que no me gusta repetir el tipo de historia, pero al escuchar esa cancion, me inspiro a escribir eso... pero bueno, jeje por lo menos te gusta el fic. Saluditos.  
  
Mako: Gracias pro tu review, sabes que me emociona que en especial tu me dejes uno... kawiiiiii.  
  
Angela30: Amig,a no sabes cuanto te extraño, tenemos mucho sin hablar... prometo hacerte un review largo contandote sobre mi vida. La verdad es muy aburrida... pero en fin. Besos desde México.  
  
Lucy: ¿Yo, mala?... mmm... y me lo dice la persona que fue mi maestra en el arte de ser mala jaja. Un beso.  
  
AnviSnape: Jeje ¿te cayo mal Draco? Eso me alegra sobremanera jajaja.... Un beso, TKM.  
  
Eri Mond Licht: Siempre hago sufrir a Ginny, una amiga escritora y yo comentabamos eso la otra vez.. y la verda no es nuestra intencion hacerla sufrir tanto jeje. Cuidate y muchos saluditos.


End file.
